she's MINE!
by micar
Summary: Summary: they were childhood friends. She left. Years later, she came back., she was shocked as she was that scene. He saw it &ran after her. He saw her soon in another's arms. A lit of anger surge through him as he went to them. "she's mine, got it?" and he smiled.
1. Chapter 1

SHE'S MINE

Summary: they were childhood friends. She left. Years later, she came back., she was shocked as she was that scene. He saw it &ran after her. He saw her soon in another's arms. A lit of anger surge through him as he went to them. "she's mine, got it?" and he smiled.

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

pairings: yamamoto x lucy

discalimer: I do not own khr and fairy tail.

PROLOGUE

in the busy streets of Namimori, it was already nighttime. Busy people, some kids, students, parents and others were walking happily towards their own homes. But, in here, you could see a young man, probably 18 years in age, with raven hair and yellow brown eyes, running. Bumping to other people, and apologizing that he was in a hurry, some just shrugged it off and walked away.

Many people thought he was going home, but they were wrong. He was not running home but actually looking for someone. And this guy is Yamamoto Takeshi.

Do you wanna know why? Let us begin.

It all started…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8 years ago...

a/n: i'm so sorry if the prologue is really short. this is my first time to try a crossover. Well, i'll try my best to make the other chapters longer (somehow). But, please feel free to comment about it. I do not mind. I accept suggestions even. Please r and r.


	2. 1-the beginning the start of friendship?

She's mine chapter 1

_A/N: I'm so sorry for this late chapter. Well, I had been busy lately with school and stuff so, I didn't have much time to post this. I also got a little lazy (sorry about that). I'm really sorry. And I thank you so much. I'm so sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar. And I'm so sorry if it is so short. Please read and review._

* * *

The beginning? The start of a new friendship?

Laughter echoed through the park. Two kids, barely had the age near 10, were there. They were on the bottom of the tree, siting, and talking.

"hahaha, tsuna. You should have seen his face, it was priceless. You know…" and he made a funny face that made his companion giggle.

"hahaha, yamamoto. You are a good comedian, I bet you'd be a great one if you do that." Yamamoto pouted.

"why, tsuna, I don't wanna. You know I really love baseball. How can I be a comedian?" and the giggling child just smiled.

"well, I just told you that you could be a great comedian because you have a great humor. I didn't intend you to leave the sport you love, I was just… um… how do I say it… a compliment?" he stated. Yamamoto smiled. But before he could talk, they heard a shout.

"TSUNA!" they heard a voice. They looked at the direction which they knew the voice came and saw a girl, who seemed to be about there age as well, running towards where they were. Yamamoto eyed her completely when she got nearer, panting.

' she's pretty.' Yamamoto thought. It made him blush a bit. The girl was just as tall as tsuna. She had long wavy blonde hair. She had eyes the same as tsuna, big brown eyes. and was smiling at them. He gave a smile as well.

"tsu- huff – na… have you seen – huff – "she said.

"ah, lucy, please seat down a bit. You should relax first before talking." With the girl nodding her head, she sat near tsuna and took a deep breathe.

"feeling better?" tsuna asked. The girl merely nodded.

"yeah, thanks." And she looked to the side of tsuna/

"tsuna?"

"yeah?"

"you have a friend? Why didn't you tell me?"

"ah hahaha. Oh, well, lucy meet yamamoto, my friend. Yamamoto meet lucy, my cousin." Tsuna said as she introduced the two. Lucy smiled and held out a hand.

"hi, my name is lucy. Lucy heartfilia. I am tsuna's cousin as what he said. I am living at tsuna's place for a while. Nice to meet you, yamamoto." She said.

"likewise, lucy. And I am takeshi. Yamamoto takeshi. I am a friend as tsuna said. and I would appreciate it if you would call me takeshi, lucy." He said as they shook hands. Lucy smiled.

"sure, takeshi." She said smiling. It made yamamoto smile, as well. Tsuna smiled.

"ah, lucy, what would you like to ask me about a while ago?" tsuna began to ask.

"ah, well, you see,I was with kyoko a while ago but then, I lost her. I thought I'd find her here or maybe ask you about it. But, I cannot see her here. Did she came here?" lucy asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"oh. It's fine. Then, I'll see you again later. Bye, tsuna, takeshi." She said as she waved her hand. The two nodded and wave as well. As she cannot be seen anymore, yamamoto looked at him.

"tsuna, you never told me you had a cousin." Yamamoto asked. Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"well, you never asked." And the two looked at each other. Then, they laughed.

Afternoon soon came, and they needed to part ways.

"tomorrow again, ne, tsuna?" tsuna just nodded his head. Waving at each other, they parted in the intersection and he continued to move to their house. It was a tiring day, after all.

"so, then does that mean…." Yamamoto said. they continued to talk and tell stories about almost everything. From robots, to movies, to baseball, to polices, and so much more, they chatted until lucy came by again with a companion?

"ah, good morning again, tsuna, takeshi." Lucy greeted.

"ah, good morning. Come and sit down." Yamamoto offered. Lucy smiled and sat next to yamamoto. She ushered her companion to sit next to tsuna, and she complied.

"ah, you must be wondering who. This is kyoko, my best friend, the one I was finding yesterday. Kyoko, this is tsuna, my cousin, and takeshi, his friend." Lucy introduced. The said girl smiled.

"nice to meet you tsuna-kun, takeshi-kun."kyoko said. tsuna blushed a little.

' cute.' He thought. "yeah, n-nice to meet you, too/ like wise." Tsuna and yamamoto said.

And they played all day…. It was really fun.

"hahaha. You can't catch me~" lucy said as she ran around for tsuna not to catch her. Right now, they are playing tag. "mou~, lucy…" tsuna said as he tripped on a rock.

"ite!" he yelled as he nursed his head and knee.

"tsuna!/tsuna-kun!" the three yelled. They hurriedly went near her.

"are you okay?" they all asked.

"ah, yeah. Just a scratch." They all sighed in relief.

"hahaha. See you guys, tomorrow. My pops called me a while ago. See you, tsuna, kyoko, lucy." yamamoto said as he left them.

"well, i'll be going as well, lucy-chan, tsuna-kun. My brother might make a fuss about me not getting home early again. So, okay, see you tomorrow." kyoko said as she too left the two.

standing up to where they were sitting at, lucy gave out a hand.

"so, shall we go home as well, tsuna-kun? I think aunt nana might worry if we get to go home late. And I don't want that. So let's home now, ne?" lucy said smiling. Tsuna smiled and nodded. They soon went on there way to the sawada residence.

* * *

"tadaima!" the two said as they were already there.

"ah, okaeri, tsu-kun, lu-chan." nana said smiling as her head popped out from the kitchen. The two nodded. Nana giggled.

"tsu-kun, lu-chan, why don't you go and take abath first before we have dinner. You two are soaked with sweat." nana said smiling as she looked at the reactions the two kids gave (they were smelling themselves and making weird faces after they smell it.)  
"now, now, go and take a bath. Dinner will be ready in an hour." nana informed them. The two nodded as they made their way upstairs. Nana giggled a bit. "kids..." she muttered and resumed in cooking their dinner.

"now, how's today? Did you have fun?" nana asked the two. The two merely nodded.

"well, that's good to hear." nana said smiling. Kids are really fun to be with. They then resumed eating. After dinner, the two helped nana in the kitchen, which made her really grateful to the two of them.

After fixing up, tsuna and lucy was ushered to go to their room and go to bed. It was late at night already. Yawning for the last time, there eyes closed letting them know that they are already sleeping. Moments later, nana went to check them up. Nana smiled. She looked at the two kids sleeping on tsuna's bed. Oh, how she remebered that time with her sister.

Speaking of sister, how is she already? Nana asked herself. Shrugging it off, she gently closed the door and went to her bedroom. It was atiring day after all...

* * *

"hahaha..." the four people or more like children were playing their usual game, tag. Today the 'it' was yamamoto. All of them ran as fast as they can knowing that the baseball player was also fast in running.

"hahaha... i'm gonna get you..." yamamoto said as he tried to catch them.

"ah!" the others yelled as they ran.

Moments later...

lucy was panting, hard. It had been a while since they started the game, but if felt like it was already a long time. Catching her breath, she leaned a little on the tree for supprt until something shocked her.

"got you..." she heard someone wispher on her ear. It made her blush a little. She tried to look at the side, but failed miserably as she knew that the face of the catcher was really close to her. She only saw a glimpse of raiven hair. Knowing full well, who is it. She just smiled.

"yeah. You got me, takeshi." lucy said. She felt the embrace that the baseball lover gave her loosen up making her turn herself quite freely... only meeting a grinning yamamoto.

He then began to lay down on the grass. Tsuna and kyoko followed suit after being tired of playing tag for hours. Lucy did the same, laying between kyoko and yamamoto. She smiled.

'this id the best day ever...' she thought smiling. She looked at her right side, seeing kyoko busy chatting with tsuna...

on her left, she faced yamamoto looking at the sky.

"tsuna-kun, look ! The cloud look like a flame!" kyoko said happily. Tsuna just nodded.

"it sure is!" tsuna replied. Nana smiled and giggled. Tsuna giggled along as well. Then they talked leaving the two.

Lucy looked at the sky as well.

"hey, lucy don't you think the sky looks pretty today?" yamamoto began to blurt out. Lucy smiled.

"yeah. It sure is. But, everyday is... what makes you say that today's an exception?" lucy began to ask.

"well,..." yamamoto looked directly at lucy. Amber eyes looking at chocolate brown ones. There was a long pause.

"well,...?" lucy asked.

"well,, because today, we all had fun..." yamamoto looked at the sky again and back to lucy.. "and the best part is... I get to share it with you!" lucy was taken aback at his sudden statement. But, it made her warm inside more as she saw yamamoto smiling brightly at her.

' what is this?' lucy asked herself now looking at the sky.

'pretty...' she thought again.

* * *

_AND... CUT!_

_A/N: haha. That was nice, ne? I had fun writing this chapter. Again, sorry for the late update and the wrong spelling and grammar. I hope this is a lot longer chapter compaired to the prologue. Thank you again. I'll try to update sooner... (keyword: try)_

_Do you like it? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Please read and review._


End file.
